With certain vehicle communication and access systems, such as Passive Keyless Entry (PKE) systems or Passive Entry Sleep Start (PEPS) systems, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) is oftentimes used to gain access to the vehicle or various vehicle functionalities with a user's mobile device. However, if the battery of the mobile device dies, a backup may be needed if the user is without a key or a key fob. Accordingly, a vehicle NFC module may be used as an active initiator and a mobile NFC device may be used as a passive target in situations when the use of BLE, a key, or a key fob is unavailable or undesirable. However, it is preferable to keep the vehicle NFC module in a sleep mode to conserve vehicle power. The system and method described herein address dynamic controlled selective activation of the vehicle NFC module such that it is only in an active mode during times when the battery level of the mobile device is at or below a threshold battery level.